


Angel Bear

by reigningqueenofwords



Series: Real Life Superhero [17]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-26
Updated: 2019-11-26
Packaged: 2021-02-25 22:20:30
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,965
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21572878
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/reigningqueenofwords/pseuds/reigningqueenofwords
Relationships: dean x reader - Relationship
Series: Real Life Superhero [17]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1517432
Comments: 1
Kudos: 20





	Angel Bear

By the time Dean slipped back into the motel room, he expected to see Sam sleeping. However, Sam was sitting up in one of the beds, angry. “I’m not in the mood for another lecture.” Dean spoke right away. 

“So, Cas came back for just a minute.” He ignored his brother. “He had to help her sleep. She’s apparently feeling insecure, and worried.” 

Dean sagged instantly, checking his phone to see if he’s missed anything from you. He saw that he hadn’t and sighed. “Did he say anything else?” He asked.

“He asked where you were and I said I didn’t know. But I’m sure he knows how I lie by now.” Sam said coldly. “We aren’t stupid, Dean.” He spat. “We left, and you went right over to her house.”

“It’s not like I was there to do anything besides talk about my daughter.” Dean hissed. “I wanted to figure things out, so we can leave first thing in the morning.” He told him. “I want to be in her life, and I wanted to learn about her.”

“I’m not drilling you for trying to be a dad. I’m drilling you because you’re keeping this from Y/N. I don’t want to be part of this lie.” Sam shook his head. “At all. She’s my friend, and too good for this bullshit. What happens when Katie is older? And wants to see you more? Or you have kids with Y/N? When the hell are you gonna tell her, you  _ have _ a kid?”

Dean let out a heavy breath. “I’m just rolling with the punches right now. The only thing I know is that there will be no future with Y/N if I tell her about it now.” 

Sam shook his head, getting up. “Do you have no faith in her? Do you not trust her to understand?”

“It’s not that, Sam. You don’t think I know that I’m being selfish?” He pointed to himself. “But damn it, I never believed in love at first sight until I met her.” He ran a hand through his hair.

“As nice as that is Dean. It’s out the door now. And the sooner you realize it, the less hurt she’ll be.” He told him. “Do you have idea idea how much this will break her heart if she finds out a year from now? Two years?”

“I made my decision, Sam.” Dean huffed. “Nothing you say will change my mind. And you better not go behind my back and tell her, either!”

“I don’t want to be the one who rips her heart apart.” Sam shook his head. “I’m not gonna be the one to watch her lose trust in  _ both _ of us over this. I hope you’re prepared for her to want to move out, and what that’ll mean.”

Dean clenched his jaw. “I’m taking it one day at a time, okay?  _ One day. _ ” He ground out. “That’s all I can do!”

“You can do a hell of a lot more than that.” Sam shook his head. “Let’s just drive back tonight. I can’t deal with you right now.” He began to gather his stuff. 

“I can’t. I’m having breakfast with them tomorrow morning so Katie can meet me as her father.” He told him.

Sam huffed. “Then I’m sleeping in the car.” He shoved his things in his bag. “I’ll grab breakfast at the diner while you’re with them.” 

“Why don’t you come meet your damn niece?” Dean asked. “She’s your blood, too, Sammy.” He stood in front of the door. “She’s gonna hear about you, and she’s gonna wonder why she doesn’t know you. I plan to be there for birthdays, and Christmas. Don’t tell me you don’t want to be there, too? Apple pie life is all you ever wanted, and this is your chance to get a taste.”

Sam’s jaw ticked as he let his words sink in. “Fine. I’ll meet them. For her and because I really believe you’ll be a good dad. But I’m still pissed.” He pointed a finger at him. 

Dean nodded. “I figured, but I knew you wouldn't let your niece down.”

The more he called her that, the more he caved. He sat on the end of the bed and hung his head, sighing. “No, I don’t want to let her down.” He said softly. “She doesn’t deserve that.” He added. “Tell me what you know about her.”

Dean smiled softly. “So she’s really crafty!” He began, excited. 

* * *

The next morning, all Katie knew what that it was a special breakfast, and that it was being delivered. She played with a couple of mega blocks in the living room while a cartoon played. She was still in her pajamas, and her hair was a bit messy, but Tina didn’t think that Dean would mind seeing her like this.

She looked up when the door opened, eyes wide in curiosity. “Katie, can you come here?” Tina smiled.

She quickly rushed over, reaching for her hand. She waved up at Sam and Dean shyly. “Hi.”

“Hi, kiddo.” Dean crouched. “I gotcha something. I mean, besides breakfast.”

She gasped and stepped close to him. Sam watched her with a small smile, enjoying the looks that crossed her face. His smile grew as he watched his brother hold out the small gift for her. 

She took it gently. “Open it up.” Dean said lovingly.

She looked up at her mom who nodded before opening the box quickly. It was a small angel bear with a heart. She squealed and hugged it to her chest tightly. “CUTE!” She grinned, holding it up for Tina to see. “Tanks.” She hugged Dean.

“Sure, princess.” He melted as he hugged her back. 

“You wanna know who these men are, sweetie?” Tina asked. When Katie eagerly nodded, Tina grinned, crouching by her daughter. “This is your Daddy, baby girl. And that is your Uncle Sammy.”

Katie gasped and looked at Dean. “Daddy?” She asked, sounding like she was complete awe. “Daddy!” She beamed.

“That’s me.” Dean chuckled, standing, then lifting her up as he got a bit emotional. “I can’t wait to get to know you, princess. I heard you like to do crafts!” 

She nodded quickly. “Yeah!” She clutched to him, then waved at Sam. “Hi.” 

Sam grinned. “Hey, you.” He said softly. “I like your pajamas.” He complimented, making her giggle. 

“Tanks!” She beamed. “Food?” She motioned to the bag in Dean’s hand.

Dean grinned proudly and carried her to the kitchen so they could eat. “I didn’t know what you’d prefer, but your mommy said that you just like food. Like me.” He said with a chuckle.

She nodded excitedly, happily sitting in his lap as he pulled out some pancakes. “SO yummy!” She clapped. “Syrup?” She looked at him, her green eyes hopeful.

“Of course!” He chuckled, pulling out some packets. “Want me to pour it?” 

“Pease!” She nodded happily. 

Tina smiled. “Sweetie, why don’t you move to a chair so Daddy can eat, too?”

“It’s cool.” Dean smiled at her, squeezing the syrup on. “I won’t get this all the time, so I’ll take what I can get.” He shrugged. “Alright, I got bagels, I got french toast sticks, I got hash browns, bacon, sausage, and biscuits.”

Katie squealed and reached for the bacon, making Sam laugh. “Very much like Dean.” He grinned.

“My heart is mush.” Dean told Tina. 

Tina grinned at that, thankful things were going smoothly. Although, she knew that it would get tough on Katie not having him around a lot. She hoped now that they had met, he’d visit more often rather than just holidays. Especially with how quickly they seemed to click.

Once Dean got Katie settled, he passed around the food for everyone. “You really didn’t have to buy all this, Dean.” Tina pointed out, amused.

“Just wanted to make sure I got something she liked.” He grinned. “Plus you guys might have leftovers for lunch so you don’t have to cook.” He pointed out. “Win-win.” 

Sam laughed. “Don’t let him fool you. He’s going to eat a lot.”

Tina smirked and shook her head, just watching the two of them. They were very alike. “Can I take a picture?” She asked shyly. 

He nodded. “Of course!” Dean instantly agreed.

Tina quickly got out her phone. “Smile, Katie.” 

Sam smiled to himself as he watched his brother and niece grin, the smiles exactly the same. “That’s so weird.” He chuckled, shaking his head. “Never thought Dean would be the dad.”

Dean smiled proudly. “She’s adorable. But it’s not from me.” He tickled Katie’s side. Her giggles filled the room, making them all grin. The sounds covered the ringing of Dean’s phone as you tried to call him. 

* * *

You sighed as you let your phone drop, curling up under the covers. Pulling them over your head, you closed your eyes. You were trying not to jump to conclusions, and told yourself at least it was just the beginning of the relationship so you could still leave. 

Taking a deep breath, you decided to get out of bed and do something with your time. You refused to begin moping over him. You walked around the large place, eventually deciding on the library. You were curious about the books he had told you about.

Walking through the different shelves, you chose a few before settling on the table. 

* * *

Walking out Tina’s door was hard for Dean, having to tell his daughter he didn’t know when he’d be back again. All he could promise her was that he would try not to be gone too long.

“I’ll call as often as I can.” He told Tina once more before they loaded into the Impala. Leaning back, he sighed and pulled out his phone to text you that they were on their way home. “Shit, I missed another call.” He mumbled. 

Sam glanced at his brother and sighed. Things were going to get rough. He listened as Dean hit dial, and put the ear to his phone. 

* * *

Hearing your phone, you glanced at it. After a moment you picked up. “Hello?” 

“I’m sorry I missed your call. We were eating breakfast and I didn’t hear it.” He, technically, wasn’t lying.

You sat back in your chair. “It’s fine.” You told him, playing it cool, and pushing down your desire to ask if he’d spent more time with Tina. “Are you on your way back, now?” You asked, your fingers trailing along the pages of the book you had in front of you.

“Yeah. We’re on the road. We should be there by six.” He cleared his throat. “Want us to get something for dinner on the way home?”

“Sure.” You said softly. While you were being short, your tone wasn’t cold. 

* * *

Dean bit his lip, glancing at Sam. “Wanna say hey to Sammy?”

Sam was surprised when he was handed the phone but took it. “Hey, Y/N. Having fun with Cas?” 

“He’s not here right now. I’m hanging out in the library.” You told him. “Started reading some of this stuff.”

“There’s a ton of stuff to go through. I’m glad you’ve found something.” He nodded to himself. “Are you finding anything interesting?” 

You chuckled. “It’s very interesting. I was so into it I almost didn’t pick up.”

“Well I’m glad you did.” He smiled. “Any favorite spots you want us to pick up from?” 

Dean glanced over, somewhat hurt that you were more into talking to Sam, than him. Had Cas said anything? Sighing, he watched the road, wishing he could get to you sooner. As Sam hung up, he began making a plan to take you out on a proper date. 

Sam looked over at Dean for a moment. “She almost didn’t answer.”


End file.
